The embodiments described herein relate generally to power equipment protection systems and, more particularly, to shared memory architecture for use with power equipment protection systems.
At least some known protection systems for electrical distribution equipment include one or more trip units and/or one or more circuit breakers. Such devices monitor and/or measure aspects of a circuit, and interrupt the circuit based on these aspects. Moreover, at least some known protection systems use protection algorithms that analyze data from multiple circuits by directly connecting the trip units and/or circuit breakers. However, direct connections generally require additional hardware, such as signal repeaters and/or signal splitters, to enable a first trip unit, for example, to transmit data to the remaining trip units within the system. Accordingly, directly connecting trip units in order to share data generally increases the complexity of installation, configuration, and/or maintenance of such known systems.